


I wish you'd understand

by bandnerd_1395



Category: the little mermaid two return to the sea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melody gets frustrated with her mom keeping secrets she tries to seek the truth from her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swimming in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, or the plot line, they all belong to Disney. I do not make a profit from this, it's all for fun. This is what I think would've happened if Ariel caught Melody before she left on the boat.

"Melody you shouldn't be out here, if your mother found out-"  
"I know, I know she'd flip."   
Melody went right back into the ocean, without looking back at Sebastian. The young teenager was quite infuriating, she reminded him so much of her mother when she was young. Melody came back to the rock that Sebastian was resting on.   
"Sebastian, can I tell you a secret?"  
"Sure child, what's on your mind?"  
"Well, when I swim out here I feel so connected to the ocean, sometimes I even pretend that I have fins."  
That made Sebastian freeze in his place, she really did remind him of Ariel. She was a strong-willed pain in the ass, but she was a sweetheart as well, who cared for all the ocean creatures.  
"What does my mom have against the ocean anyway, it's so beautiful."  
Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders, of course he knew that Ariel didn't hate the ocean, she was just trying to protect her from the dangers of the ocean. Ariel also grew up here so she also understood how magical it could be, but to Ariel there was more than just water that she wanted in her life, she wanted true love. There were plenty of merman that were interested in her, but she just waved them off saying that they only loved her because her father was King Triton, then she met Eric and she knew that was the one for her. Now Melody just wanted to live in the ocean, because she doesn't feel like she belonged, just like her mother felt living in the ocean for sixteen years.   
"The party, I have to go, bye Scuttle." Melody waved at the bird and swam along with Sebastian.   
She snuck up and into the castle, of course her mother was looking for her, so she walked outside thinking she were there. Ariel stepped around into the little bit of ocean that flowed from under the wall. She looked at the water, her thoughts buzzing with the images of her childhood being blocked from her and her daughter. It wasn't fair to Melody to not know about her ocean family, but it was for the best. She looked around to see if anyone was around, when she was satisfied that no one was around she took off her shoes and placed her feet in the cool ocean. She loved the feel of the ocean brushing gently on her feet, she then heard Melody from above and she quickly removed her feet and said that she would be right up.   
"I'm ready." Melody said and doing a clumsy curtsey and then her tiara fall from her head.   
Ariel slightly chuckled at that, she was just as an awkward teenager as she was. "Here let me help."  
She walked over to her daughter and started brushing her long black hair. "Mom put down the brush, it's hopeless."   
"You look beautiful."  
"The party is- oh am I interrupting."  
"No we were just finishing up."  
"Well there is a full house awaiting for your arrival."  
"Oh we'll be right down, just give us two minutes."  
"Right, now where have I heard that before?"  
He walked out and she continued to brush her hair and then she put her hair in a ponytail and placed the tiara back on her head.   
"Mom do I have to go to this party, everyone thinks I'm...weird."  
"Oh everyone feels awkward at first, but you'll have fun."  
"People just find me strange, why can't I just fit in."  
"Melody this isn't just about the party is it?"  
She sighed. "Melody you know that you can talk to me about anything."  
Melody thought, would her mom really understand, well there was only one way to find out. "Okay, well it's sorta impossible, now don't freak, but what I wish for more than anything is-"  
"Knock, knock, oh Melody is that you? You look beautiful."  
Ariel giggled. "He's right you know?"  
"Now we have to go down, we'll talk more later hunny, you're going to have a wonderful time."  
'I hope so.' Melody thought. I hope that I don't screw this up too.


	2. Running out of excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody's party was a disaster and when she runs to her room to find the locket with her name on it, she wants answers and her mom won't give her any, so she seeks out her father for an explanation.

"Mom I'm the princess of disaster."  
Ariel felt really bad about her daughter's experience and tried to calm her down.   
"Melody?" Asked confused.  
"Hey mom what is this, it has my name on it." She opened it up to find it played music and showed Atlantica and mermaids.  
"That song, where have I heard it before? It's Altantica with merpeople and everything, but mother I thought you said it was just an old fish tail."  
"Where did you get this?"  
"I-uh- found it."  
"You went over the wall again didn't you?"  
"Actually I went under it, I hate that stupid wall."  
"Melody listen to me you can never go out there, it's dangerous in the sea."  
"How would you know, you never even been in it." Melody screamed and snatched the locket from her hands.   
Melody ran into the hall and right into her father.  
"Woah, what's the hurry?"  
"Mom! She won't tell me anything."  
"About?"  
"About this locket."  
He saw the locket and was instantly taken back to that day where Melody was almost shark food, and the day Morgana almost took her hostage.  
"Melody your mom has good intentions, about keeping you safe."  
"But why, she has no idea, how it is to be humiliated at her own birthday party, or being made fun of because you are a little bit different."  
"Melody your mother was a teenager once too, why don't you just talk to her?"  
"She won't listen to me, besides she won't tell me about this necklace."  
"Hey why don't we both go in there, maybe if I talk to her first she will listen to us."  
"Fine but if not, I will figure this out without you or her." She snapped.  
He knew that all to well, Ariel was the same way when she was her age, and if it wasn't for him and her father she would be a little icky green thing from Ursula.   
"Knock, Knock."   
"Come in Eric, Melody?"  
"Mom I really want to know about this necklace, please tell me."  
She sighed. "Look Ariel I think it's time to tell her the truth."  
"You're right, I think she is old enough now."  
"Tell me what?"  
"Look Melody the reason locket has your name on it is because you grandfather had given it to you when you born."  
"But why is there merpeople in it?"  
"Well, honestly because your grandfather is one."  
"Yeah right."  
"Melody I'm serious."  
"How can I be sure you're telling me the truth and not just lying to shut me up."  
"I will prove it to you, but please for now just get some rest."  
"How will you prove it to me."  
"We're going into the ocean tomorrow."  
"Really!"  
"Yes, now promise me you won't run off like that, I don't want to lose you."  
"I promise."  
"Thank you, good-night sweetheart."  
"Good-night."  
~~  
"You're really going to let her into the ocean?"  
"Well, she needs to learn the truth, and she won't believe me until I show her, if I'm with her I think she has a better chance at not getting kidnapped."  
"You're right, and I will keep a search out just in case Morgana comes here again."  
"Thank you Eric."   
"Anything for you my love, now get some rest tomorrow is going to be a big day."  
"Tell me about it."


	3. An Ocean is a big place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody finds out about her mother's life as a mermaid, and is completely shocked at who her grandfather is.

"Melody darling, it's time to wake up."  
"Hippie today is the day we go into the ocean."  
"Yes it is, now go get dressed and I'll meet you outside."  
"Okay mom."  
Ariel walked downstairs to find Eric getting ready for any kind of danger, she loved him so much.  
"Hello my mocho man."  
"Hello darling."   
He then kissed her and when he released her, Melody was ready to go.  
"Isn't dad coming?"  
"No he has to stay here."  
"Why?"  
"You'll find out."  
"Okay?"  
They walked down the stairs and walked outside where they were met with Sebastian."  
"Hello Sebastian." Ariel said.  
"Mom? You know- I mean why are you talking to a crab?"  
"Yes hunny, and I know Sebastian talks to you too."  
"You do?"  
"Relax child this will all make sense soon enough." Sebastian said.  
Melody said nothing and just followed her mom to the other side of the wall, where she was met with a man she never seen before.  
"Uh- who is this?"  
"Melody I would like to introduce you to your grandfather."  
"Him, but why is he in the ocean?"  
Ariel giggled. "Well, you'll find out, I'm ready daddy."  
With a quick nod of his head, he pulled out his trident and Melody was more confused now than ever, what is that thing, and what is he going to do with it? He aimed it at Ariel first and she soon was floating up in the air with her hair falling freely and her clothes turning into... fins? She had to be imagining this.  
"You ready Melody?"  
"Uh ready for what?"  
"Well to be a mermaid, silly."  
"Wait, mom you're a mermaid?"  
"I was, but now I am a human."  
Melody nodded her head at her grandfather who then pointed his trident at her. She felt strange when she was turning into a mermaid, it didn't hurt it just felt tingly. She then jumped into the water and was completely excited.  
"Mom, why didn't you tell me that you were a mermaid?"  
"Because the ocean is a dangerous place right now, and I didn't want to get you hurt, or killed."  
"But what is this about?"  
"Well, when you were born, we were supposed to take you down to the ocean to see your real home, and I was supposed to go with you to help you live a little down there, when this evil woman named Morgana showed up, and threatened to feed you to her shark."  
"What happened?"  
"She vanished, no one knows where she's at, they looked almost everywhere, I didn't want you to run into her and do the same mistake I made."  
"And what was that?"  
"Well, I sold my life to an evil witch in exchange for a life on land, and to marry your father while I was human."  
"But you did, so what was so bad."  
"I only had three days and she took my voice, so once those three days were up, she took me back down to her lair and I was met with my dad, who switched places with me, and if it wasn't for your father I think Ursula would still be ruling, your father drove a boat right into her and it had killed her."  
"Wow, so how did you become human again."  
"Well, my dad saw how miserable I was and turned me back into human so I can be with your father."  
"How is he doing that."  
"Well he is king of Atlantica."  
"Really, no way."   
"Yes he is."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I was trying to protect you, I was afraid that if I told you, you would try to after Morgana and trade in your human life for the life of a mermaid."  
"Oh, well, I think we need to find her, and I know just how to do it."  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Just trust me okay."  
"Melody don't do anything stupid."  
"I won't I have to talk to grandfather first."  
Melody raced off to find her grandpa and about her plan hopefully it would work.


	4. Melody's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody comes up with a plan to try and stop Morgana from stealing the trident.

"Melody I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Ariel said for like the fifteenth time.

"Mom, grandpa said it was a good plan, he trusts that I can do this, why can't you?"

"Oh it's not that I don't trust you I know that you can do this, I don't trust that conniving little-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I was just getting frustrated."

She simply nodded and they went back to the castle above the ocean. They recreated the scene where Melody screamed at her mom and she stormed out, this time leaving in the boat she had found. She pushed off the sand and went into the sea. Hopefully her plan would work. In a little bit into sailing she heard a voice come from the ocean.

"Where are we going?"

"To Morgana's."

"And she can tell me what this locket means?"

"That and more."

"Okay let's go."

Melody shook off her nerves and hoped for the best that this lady didn't already know what her plan was. She was starting to get sleepy, she figured that these creatures needed her so she decided to take a nap. She didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up she saw icebergs and snow everywhere. She got out of the boat and saw a weird octopus lady thing. She assumed that this lady was Morgana. No wonder her mother told her to stay away from her, she was creepy. She told her to come in and out of the cold, which was strange, she told her to put her feet up, she seemed to forget what they were, and she put her feet on ice? Really she told her to get warm and she puts her feet on ice.

"Can you tell me what this locket means, my mother wouldn't tell me."

"Darling do you think that it has your name on it, because it has your destiny in it?"

"A mermaid, you mean they're real?"

"Well of course they're real, who ever told you otherwise?"

"My mom."

"Well I'm sure she didn't mean to destroy your dreams, but I have a deal, I can make you into a mermaid, if you can get me my trident back."

Yes! This is what she was looking for, so she can get her grandpa here and they can stop this evil lady.

"You can do that?"

"Of course."

She heard the shark, er, fish thing mumble something but she ignored it. Morgana came back with a vial looking thing with a picture on it.

"Ursula's magic, where'd you get that?"

"I've been saving it."

"You could've made me big again."

She ignored him and put her focus back on Melody she poured the magic and the drop went right to her foot. She floated up into the air and her feet turned into fins.

"I'm a mermaid."

"Say it loud! Say it proud!"

"I'm a mermaid!" She shouted.

After she swam around she was told to go find her trident and she gave her a map. She already knew where to go, but she took it so that way it would look as if she was never there. She swam around to find out which way was which, ugh why did she fall asleep?


	5. Finding Atlantica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody gets frustrated when she can't find her home Atlantica, how is she supposed to get her grandpa when she can't even find out which way Atlantica is?

"I can't find my way, how am I supposed to find this stupid place-er- not stupid just annoying."

She swam for some time then she bumped into a walrus and a penguin trying to save another penguin. Maybe those guys could help her. She swam carefully over to where they were and waited until they were done to ask them for help. After about ten minutes of hurtling penguins, and walrus, they walked in her direction and she approached them slowly.

"Hey I'm Melody, and you guys are

"I'm Tip and this here's Dash, we're-"

"Hey big mouth you just blew our cover."

"Well I was just being friendly."

They went to arguing after she figured they wouldn't help her and eventually they agreed to help her to find Atlantica. They swam from place to place trying to figure out which way was which. Once they found out the direction they needed to go they swam rather fast to get the trident, or so Morgana thought, but Melody wasn't going to say that. She found many different creatures while swimming in the ocean, she was fascinated at how many creatures actually lived down here. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Oops, I'm sorry, my-"

"Fault, hi what's your name?"

"My name is Mel- Mel."

"Hey guys this is Mel-Mel."

They all greeted her and asked her to hang out with them, she was about to say of course, when Dash interrupted her and pushed her to get to the rest of their destination. They waved good-bye and she waved back. She was all ready to put her plan into action that she was excited to meet with her mom and grandpa. They swam to her grandpa's chair where she met him.

"Okay I know how to get there now."

"I knew you could do it Melody."

"Wait, wait, wait you told us that-"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to move."

They didn't press her anymore and they met up with her mom. "You ready to go kick some sea urchin butt."

"As always we have to stop that wicked thing." Ariel said.

They followed Ariel's daughter until she stopped. "This is the place."

"Wow dreary." Ariel and Flounder said together.

"Yea they are hiding out in a weird place."

The group of people into her hiding place. "Morgana!" Trident said angrily.

"What the- Melody you betrayed me!"

"No, you were the one who fell for that, and the fact that you wanted to kill me speaks for itself."

Morgana kept quiet and for once she was truly frightened and pissed off. She never knew that little bitch could double cross her like that. Before she could respond she was frozen in a block of impenetrable ice.

"Well Melody you are my brave little girl, and we couldn't be more proud of you." Ariel said.

"Now Melody I don't blame you for wanting to join us merpeople, and I'm just going to give you a most precious gift, you can join us down there in Atlantica or you can stay up here with your parents, it's your choice."

"I have a better idea."

They went back to their place and Melody destroyed the wall that was surrounding the castle. "Now we can all be together."

They were all happy and for once Melody felt like this is where she truly belonged, she never would've thought that the castle would be the place that she never felt more at home.  


End file.
